


The Doughnut Affair

by orphan_account



Series: Lets Be Bad: A series of Kevin Price's small Rebellions ranging in severity [1]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Crying, Jack is a good brother, Kevin Price Needs a Hug, Kevin is small and kinda dumb, Sad and Happy, ahahah, fluff piece, rebellion??, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Five year old Kevin Price couldn’t sleep.Kevin knew he shouldn't be awake at this hour, but Heavenly Father goes to bed too, right?
Series: Lets Be Bad: A series of Kevin Price's small Rebellions ranging in severity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796353
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	The Doughnut Affair

**Author's Note:**

> i really should update my other fics but this is more fun.

Five year old Kevin Price couldn’t sleep. He glanced at his brother Jack who had been passed out for hours now. He listened to the steady ticking of the Grandfather clock down the hall, most nights the ticking lulled him to sleep. Though tonight he wanted to throw it out his second story window. Kevin sat up from his slumped position on his twin bed. He re-situated his blue pajamas and stood up, tip toeing towards his door. He wasn’t entirely sure of what he planned to do as he slowly opened the creaky white door, leading into the long cold hallway. Kevin shut the door behind him softly, leaving him in almost total darkness. The only source of light was the milky white glow of the moon streaming from in between his mother's beloved lace curtains. He softly padded down the stairs, gripping the banister tightly. Kevin knew he shouldn't be awake at this hour, but Heavenly Father goes to bed too, right? He approached their small cottage-esque kitchen, and suddenly saw why he went down there in the first place. Sitting on the sleek wood kitchen Island, was his mother's favorite wedding gift, a simple yet fancy little display case for cakes and cookies. It was elegant and so very like his mother, with a beautiful gold platter and a glass cover, though on the inside it was scratched and worn dusty, and usually empty.

Though on this night, it wasn’t.

Inside of it was a glistening perfect Doughnut. It had a thick brown glaze covering the pastry, the sight before Kevin made his mouth water. He glanced around him quickly, before approaching the tall Island, he stood on the tips of his toes attempting to reach the doughnut, though being five and small he wasn’t able to reach it. Kevin, ever the problem solver, swiftly dragged over a chair from the dining room table, trying not to let it scrape too loudly. Kevin pushed it up against the counter and climbed up onto the large chair, he leaned over and successfully lifted the heavy glass off the platter with small nimble fingers. At last, Kevin reached the snack he desired, he grabbed the sticky pastry and took a big bite out of the soft dough. He quickly recognized it as a maple glazed doughnut like the ones his parents had bought earlier that day, he was only allowed a small fraction of it, so he was delighted to have a whole one to himself. Kevin hungrily chomped on the sweet snack licking every finger that touched it. The little boy felt very thirsty and decided to wash the pastry down with a glass of milk, he hopped down off his chair and walked over to their cupboard and grabbed a small pink plastic princess cup. Kevin opened up their small fridge and grabbed the carton of milk, when a problem arose. The five year old had no idea how to pour his own glass of milk. His brow furrowed in a pout, he thought about what he should do. Kevin inevitably decided that he was mature enough to pour his own drink and could do it successfully. Then his parents could have something else to praise him for. Kevin very much liked the praise and approval his parents gave him. So he climbed back up onto his chair, milk and cup in tow, and set them both down softly ready to pour himself a glass and head back to bed. 

Only things didn’t work out the way he expected.

Having never poured his own glass before, as one would expect, he got the white liquid all over the table. In a cheap effort to wipe up his mess, he used his pajama sleeve to mop up the milk only to leave his sleeve soaked and the mess spread around even more. Kevin had no idea how to handle the issue before him, his lip quivered as he let out a loud wail. He really was sorry for making a mess, and he had no idea how to clean it up. His loud sobs woke up his brother Jack, who came running down the stairs to see his younger brother red in the face with tears rapidly streaming down his face and a puddle of milk before him. Jack gaped at his brother, but before he could question the situation someone else did.

“Kevin? Jack?” a stern voice asked, Jack turned to see his father Staring down at the two boys angrily. “What have you two done now?”

Kevin gulped, he attempted to speak but only managed to sputter half formed consonants as he heaved. He knew he was going to get in trouble, he hated when his parents were disappointed in him. “J-Jack w-was down here. And, and I came down s-stairs and he spilled milk. It was Jack!” Kevin accused,

Jack gasped, “I didn’t-” 

Just before Their father could give a lengthy lecture, he spotted the empty display case. “Jack. Did you eat the Doughnut?” His father’s voice boomed.

Jack glanced over at Kevin, who was shaking and trying his hardest not to look guilty. He sighed. “Yes I did…”

Kevin looked surprised through his thick tears. Jack glared in response.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say a few words. 
> 
> I usually try to stay out of politics or controversial topics on Ao3. But I believe that it is only right that I address the situation now. I fully stand with the BLM movement and Highly encourage people to spread the word and do anything they can to support and defend black peoples lives who are at stake right now. I tried to stay out of mentioning this but I realized that my silence is compliance and I thought it only best to say something to let yall know I'm not trying to ignore what is going on. I realized I shouldn't be nervous to say that Black peoples lives matter, that they deserve basic human rights like anyone else does. So I'm speaking out now.
> 
> If you support All Lives matter, please get off my page I do not want you reading my shit. Though I'm fairly certain that no one who reads this sides with that I just felt like putting that out there.
> 
> Here are some petitions you can sign if you cannot go to a protest and would like to help, or if you just want to sign and haven't already: 
> 
> https://muslimadvocates.org/action/blm-community-statement/?gclid=CjwKCAjw57b3BRBlEiwA1Imyts2QH9jc0IJvsc9pTwOPiE1MDm1W5On-Ku1uWshOdQv6MIcdIl-1nhoC2LMQAvD_BwE
> 
> https://muslimadvocates.org/action/end-police-violence/
> 
> Thank you for reading this, I will be putting out similar messages with different petitions on my other fics when they update.
> 
> (If you are a POC we are here for you and will fight for your rights. We are here for you!)


End file.
